2001
The following media in this list is from 2001. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Monstersinc.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. Home Video Homewardbound dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Homewardbound2.jpg|Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco|link=Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS/DVD) Abugslife sedvd.jpg|A Bug's Life: Collector's Edition|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Toystory 2000.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Tarzan dvd.jpg|Tarzan|link=Tarzan (VHS/DVD) Mulan 2000.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (1999-2000 VHS/DVD) Pinocchio 2000.jpg|Pinocchio|link=Pinocchio (1999-2000 VHS/DVD) Thearistocats 2000.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Foxandthehound 2000.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Thethreecaballeros dvd.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Saludosamigos.jpg|Saludos Amigos|link=Saludos Amigos (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontas 2000.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Funandfancyfree dvd.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Aliceinwonderland 2000.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Marypoppins 2000.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Robinhood 2000.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Therescuersdownunder 2000.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers Down Under (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Abugslife 2000.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Hercules 2000.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontasii 2000.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World|link=Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Littlemermaid2 dvd.jpg|The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea|link=The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (VHS/DVD) Theblackcauldron 2000.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Ichabodandmrtoad 2000.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Toystory2 dvd.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 (VHS/DVD) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Fantasia dvd.jpg|Fantasia Fantasia2000 dvd.jpg|Fantasia 2000|link=Fantasia 2000 (VHS/DVD) Petesdragon 2001.jpg|Pete's Dragon (January 16)|link=Pete's Dragon (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Swordinthestone 2001.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (March 20)|link=The Sword in the Stone (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2001.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (March 20)|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks: 30th Anniversary Edition (VHS/DVD) 102dalmatians dvd.jpg|102 Dalmatians (April 3)|link=102 Dalmatians (VHS/DVD) Emperorsnewgroove dvd.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove (May 1)|link=The Emperor's New Groove (VHS/DVD) Snowwhite 2001.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (October 9)|link=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Platinum Edition) Dumbo 2001.jpg|Dumbo (October 23)|link=Dumbo (60th Anniversary Edition) Delayed for a second time from this year was Oliver & Company. Universal Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas (November 20)|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook dvd.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Matilda dvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (VHS/DVD) 20th Century Fox The teaser trailer for Ice Age was seen attached to Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Home Video Homealone dvd.png|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2.png|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwarsi dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace|link=Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (DVD/VHS) The October 16 DVD release of The Phantom Menace marks the debut of a Star Wars film on DVD. Warner Bros. Theatrical Harrypotter1 filmposter.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Attached to this film was a teaser trailer for 20th Century Fox's Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Home Video Wizardofoz dvd.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1999 VHS/DVD) Pokemonmovie dvd.jpg|Pokémon: The First Movie|link=Pokemon The First Movie Pokemonmovie2000 dvd.jpg|Pokémon: The Movie 2000|link=Pokemon The Movie 2000 Goonies dvd.jpg|The Goonies (August 21)|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Lordoftheringsdvd.jpg|The Lord of the Rings (September 11)|link=The Lord of the Rings New Line Cinema Home Video Themask dvd.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) DreamWorks Theatrical Shrek.jpg|Shrek (May 18)|link=Shrek Home Video Shrek dvd.jpg|Shrek (November 2)|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) PC Software Microsoft Windows2000pro.gif|Windows 2000|link=Windows 2000 WindowsME_cover.jpg|Windows Me|link=Windows Me Winxppro.png|Windows XP|link=Windows XP Internet_Explorer_logo_6.png|Internet Explorer 6 Television ABC Themask_title_540p.jpg|The Mask (January 7 and September 23)|link=The Mask Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life (September 30)|link=A Bug's Life Toystory_title.jpg|Toy Story (October 28)|link=Toy Story Toystory2_title.jpg|Toy Story 2 (November 4)|link=Toy Story 2 Toy Story was also available in HDTV format for the first time this year. PBS Kidsongslogo1997.png|The Kidsongs Television Show|link=Kidsongs Kidsongs last aired in Summer 2001 on PBS. After that, it disappeared from the public for more than a decade. Broadcast syndication Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House 2001title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Because of inflation rates, Jeopardy! complied to this by raising the dollar figures by doubling them in both rounds. As of November 26, 2001, they are now $200–$1,000 in the first round and $400–$2,000 in Double Jeopardy! Despite this, there were at least two games from 2013 to 2016 where all three players ended with $0. FOX Magicschoolbus.jpg|The Magic School Bus|link=The Magic School Bus homealone2_title.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (June 29)|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Star-wars-the-phantom-menace-title-card.png|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (November 25)|link=Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace WB Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon TNT Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (December 1–2)|link=The Wizard of Oz Matilda_title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda TBS Superstation Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Hook 1991.png|Hook|link=Hook Themask_title_540p.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask Matilda_title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Star-wars-4.png|Star Wars: Special Edition|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Disney Channel Ss_smbmovie-dvd_00.jpg|Super Mario Bros.|link=Super Mario Bros. (film) Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Nickelodeon Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show Toon Disney AOSTH.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog SonicChristmasBlast.jpg|Sonic Christmas Blast Nick GAS LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Home video Peanuts newyearcharliebrown_1996.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown Bemyvalentine_1997vhs.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown easterbeagle_1996.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown itsamysterycharliebrown.jpg|It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown goodsportcharliebrown_1996.jpg|You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown A_Charlie_Brown_Celebration_VHS.jpg|A Charlie Brown Celebration Itsarborbay_vhs.jpg|It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown Whathavewelearned_vhs.jpg|What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? Isthisgoodbye_vhs.jpg|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? Itsanadventure_vhs.jpg|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown YoureaGoodManCharlieBrownVHS2.jpg|You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown greatpumpkin dvd.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown CharlieBrownThanksgiving dvd.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Charliebrownchristmas DVD1.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas Dr. Seuss Thecatinthehat 2001vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) Lorax_2001vhs.png|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (2001-2003 VHS/DVD) Drseussontheloose 2001vhs.jpg|Dr. Seuss on the Loose|link=Green Eggs and Ham and Other Favorites (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) Hooberbloob 2001vhs.png|The Hoober-Bloob Highway Grinch vhs.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat|link= The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) Pontoffelpock 2001vhs.jpg|Pontoffel Pock and His Magic Piano Grinchnight_2001vhs.jpg|Grinch Night Kidsongs Kidsongs1997 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1997 daywiththeanimals.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1997 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs1997 dayatcamp.png|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs1997 carsboatstrainsplanes.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1997 whatiwanttobe.png|What I Want to Be|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1997 rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs1997 verysillysongs.png|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Kidsongs1997 playalongsongs.png|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs Kidsongs1995 talktotheanimals.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals Kidsongs1997 christmas.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) Kidsongs1997 countrysingalong.jpg|I Can Go to the Country!|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along Kidsongs1997 bopwiththebiggles.png|I Can Bop with the Biggles!|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles Kidsongs1997 putonashow.png|I Can Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! Kidsongs babyanimalsongs.jpg|I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs!|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs Kidsongs icandoit.png|I Can Do It!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Do It! Kidsongs icandance.png|I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! (video) Kidsongs billysbirthday.png|Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday|link=Kidsongs: Billy's Birthday Kidsongs meetthebiggles.jpg|Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles (video) A complete collection video set comprising of all 23 titles was offered for $150 late this year. Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories JamesLearnsaLesson_2001VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories TrustThomas 1995VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasGetsBumped VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories ThomasPercy&theDragon 1995VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories JamesGoesBuzzBuzz VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories Percy'sGhostlyTrick VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories RustytotheRescue VHS.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories Thomas&theSpecialLetter VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut VHS.PNG|Thomas and His Friends Help Out TheGallantOldEngine_2001VHS.jpg|The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories ThomasSingAlong&Stories VHS.jpg|Sing-Along & Stories ThomasMeetstheQueen VHS.jpg|Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories Thomas&HisFriendsGetAlong 2000VHS.jpg|Thomas and His Friends Get Along ThomasComestoBreakfast 2000VHS.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures ABigDayForThomas VHS.jpg|A Big Day for Thomas CrankyBugs VHS.jpg|Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories RacesRescuesandRunaways VHS.jpg|Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures 10YearsofThomas.jpg|10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends SpillsandChills VHS.jpg|Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills MakeSomeoneHappy VHS.jpg|Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasTracksideTunes VHS.jpg|Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures BestofPercy DVD.jpg|Best of Percy (July 24) BestofThomas DVD.jpg|Best of Thomas (September 25) Pokémon Pokemon vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: I Choose You! Pikachu! Pokemon vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: The Mystery of Mount Moon Pokemon vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: The Sisters of Cerulean City Pokemon vol4.jpg|Vol. 4: Poké-Friends Pokemon vol5.jpg|Vol. 5: Thunder Shock! Pokemon vol6.jpg|Vol. 6: Seaside Pikachu Pokemon vol7.jpg|Vol. 7: Psychic Surprise Pokemon vol8.jpg|Vol. 8: Primeape Problems Pokemon vol9.jpg|Vol. 9: Fashion Victims Pokemon vol10.jpg|Vol. 10: Fighting Tournament Pokemon vol11.jpg|Vol. 11: The Great Race Pokemon vol12.jpg|Vol. 12: Pikachu Party Pokemon vol13.jpg|Vol. 13: Wake Up, Snorlax! Pokemon vol14.jpg|Vol. 14: Jigglypuff Pop Pokemon vol15.jpg|Vol. 15: Charizard!! Pokemon vol16.jpg|Vol. 16: Totally Togepi Pokemon vol17.jpg|Vol. 17: Picture Perfect Pokemon vol18.jpg|Vol. 18: Water Blast! Pokemon vol19.jpg|Vol. 19: Our Hero Meowth Pokemon vol20.jpg|Vol. 20: The Final Badge Pokemon vol21.jpg|Vol. 21: The Po-Ké Corral! Pokemon vol22.jpg|Vol. 22: Hang Ten, Pikachu! Pokemon vol23.jpg|Vol. 23: Show Time! Pokemon vol24.jpg|Vol. 24: Into the Arena Pokemon vol25.jpg|Vol. 25: Round One! Pokemon vol26.jpg|Vol. 26: Friends & Rivals After the Indigo League season, Viz Video and 4Kids decided to jump straight to releasing Season 3 rather than releasing the Orange Islands on DVD (or, at all, on VHS). The first volume of this season was released on March 27. Video Games Mario/Wario Sm64.jpg|Super Mario 64|link=Super Mario 64 Mk64.jpg|Mario Kart 64|link=Mario Kart 64 Yoshisstory.jpg|Yoshi's Story|link=Yoshi's Story Wario2 PAL.jpg|Wario Land II|link=Wario Land II Marioparty.jpg|Mario Party|link=Mario Party Smbdx.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Deluxe|link=Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Marioparty2.jpg|Mario Party 2|link=Mario Party 2 Warioland3.jpg|Wario Land 3|link=Wario Land 3 Papermario.jpg|Paper Mario|link=Paper Mario Marioparty3.jpg|Mario Party 3|link=Mario Party 3 Sma.jpg|Super Mario Advance|link=Super Mario Advance Mksc.jpg|Mario Kart: Super Circuit|link=Mario Kart: Super Circuit Luigi.jpg|Luigi's Mansion|link=Luigi's Mansion Warioland4.jpg|Wario Land 4|link=Wario Land 4 Donkey Kong Dk64.jpg|Donkey Kong 64|link=Donkey Kong 64 Dkc_gbc.jpg|Donkey Kong Country|link=Donkey Kong Country Sonic Sonicadventure.jpg|Sonic Adventure|link=Sonic Adventure Sonicshuffle.jpg|Sonic Shuffle|link=Sonic Shuffle Sonicadventure2.jpg|Sonic Adventure 2|link=Sonic Adventure 2 Kirby Kirby64.jpg|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards|link=Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirbytiltntumble.jpg|Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble|link=Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Other Ssbm.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Melee|link=Super Smash Bros. Melee Music Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Kirby soundtrack2001.jpg|Kirby Theme Song|link=Kirby Theme Song (soundtrack) Kirby soundtrack.jpg|Kirby of the Stars Original Soundtrack|link=Kirby of the Stars: Original Soundtrack The Disney's Greatest audio collections replaced the Classic Disney: 60 Years of Musical Magic titles. Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook1.jpg|Chapter Book #1: I Choose You! Pokemon chapterbook2.jpg|Chapter Book #2: Island of the Giant Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook3.jpg|Chapter Book #3: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook4.jpg|Chapter Book #4: Night in the Haunted Tower Pokemon chapterbook5.jpg|Chapter Book #5: Team Rocket Blasts Off! Pokemon chapterbook6.jpg|Chapter Book #6: Charizard, Go! Pokemon chapterbook7.jpg|Chapter Book #7: Splashdown in Cerulean City Pokemon chapterbook8.jpg|Chapter Book #8: Return of the Squirtle Squad Pokemon chapterbook9.jpg|Chapter Book #9: Journey to the Orange Islands Pokemon chapterbook10.jpg|Chapter Book #10: Secret of the Pink Pokemon Pokemon chapterbook11.jpg|Chapter Book #11: The Four-Star Challenge Pokemon chapterbook12.jpg|Chapter Book #12: Scyther, Heart of a Champion Pokemon chapterbook13.jpg|Chapter Book #13: Race to Danger Pokemon chapterbook14.jpg|Chapter Book #14: Talent Showdown Pokemon chapterbook15.jpg|Chapter Book #15: Psyduck Ducks Out Pokemon chapterbook16.jpg|Chapter Book #16: Thundershock in Pummelo Stadium Pokemon moviechapterbook.gif|Pokemon: Mewtwo Strikes Back Pokemon moviechapterbook2.jpg|Pokemon: Power of One Websites *http://www.classicgaming.com/kirby - The new web address for Kirby's Rainbow Resort. *http://www.kidsongs.com - Redesigned in November to introduce more new special offers for Kidsongs titles. *http://www.nintendo.com - In May, the official Nintendo website was given an official makeover, to include new Game Boy Advance and GameCube titles. *http://www.shrek.com - This website launched shortly after the film's release in theaters. Logos of 2001 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (2000).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (for Pixar films) Pixar Animation Studios (1995).jpg|Pixar Animation Studios (for Pixar films) Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1995).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (2001).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema (2001).jpg|New Line Cinema|link=New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2001).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures DreamWorks_SKG_(1997).jpg|DreamWorks SKG|link=DreamWorks SKG Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (1998).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Fox logo.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company Fox Kids (2001).jpg|Fox Kids TheWB95.png|WB Network|link=WB Network Kids WB.png|Kids' WB! UPN_logo.jpg|UPN|link=UPN Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2001.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel ABC Family 2001.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform TNT logo 2003.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS Superstation logo 1999.png|TBS Superstation|link=TBS TCM 1994.jpg|Turner Classics Movies A&E Network 2004.png|A&E Network The National Network.png|TNN|link=Paramount Network USA Network 2004.png|USA Network|link=USA Network FX 1997 logo.png|FX Network|link=FX Network Sci-Fi Logo 1999.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Sci-Fi Channel GSN 1997.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Disney_Channel_1997.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick Jr..png|Nick Jr. Nick GAS.gif|Nick GAS|link=Nick GAS Nick at Nite 1997.png|Nick at Nite|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Toon_Disney_Channel.png|Toon Disney|link=Toon Disney Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang Television companies: Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1997).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Tristar Domestic Television (2001).jpg|Columbia TriStar Domestic Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1995).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Viacom_Productions_(1999).jpg|Viacom Productions Universal Television (1997).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (2001).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television KingWorld (1998).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television The Incredible World of DiC (2001).jpg|The Incredible World of DiC|link=DiC Entertainment Nickelodeon Productions (1997).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Productions Connecticut Public Television (1993).jpg|Connecticut Public Television|link=Public Television Stations WGBH Boston (1993).jpg|WGBH Boston Thirteen (1999).jpg|Thirteen CC 1997.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1991).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection (2000).jpg|Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection|link=Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Disney Videos (1995).jpg|Disney Videos|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-A).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-B).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Korea (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Buena Vista Home Video (1998-A).jpg|Buena Vista Home Video|link=Buena Vista Home Entertainment Buena Vista Home Video (1998-B).jpg|Buena Vista Home Video Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-23h18m10s92.png|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Home Video (1995).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Entertainment|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2000).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video MGM Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|MGM Home Entertainment|link=MGM Home Entertainment MGM DVD (1998).jpg|MGM DVD|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment Hollywood Pictures Home Video (1991).jpg|Hollywood Pictures Home Video|link=Hollywood Pictures PBS DVD (1998).jpg|PBS DVD|link=PBS Home Video Sony Wonder (1995).jpg|Sony Wonder DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company|link=HiT Entertainment Kid Vision (1994).jpg|Kid Vision Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment HiT Entertainment (2001).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment Gullane Entertainment (2000).jpg|Gullane Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (1999).jpg|4Kids Entertainment|link=4Kids Entertainment Video gaming N64 logo.png|Nintendo 64|link=Nintendo 64 Gameboycolor_logo.jpg|Game Boy Color|link=Game Boy Color Sega_Dreamcast.png|Sega Dreamcast|link=Sega Dreamcast Gameboyadvance logo.png|Game Boy Advance|link=Game Boy Advance Gamecube logo.jpg|Nintendo GameCube|link=Nintendo GameCube After 2001, Sega was downgraded to a video game developer, the same rank as Kirby's HAL Laboratory. Currency of 2001 Category:Timeline